


someone said i have my mothers eyes but she never made eye contact

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Character Prose Poetry [6]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem, Slam Poetry, its been a hot minute since ive written poetry so bear with me lmao, this is a hot mess, yes this is in mostly caps its for the Aesthetique™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: I'm cherry-mox on Tumblr! Come bug me!





	someone said i have my mothers eyes but she never made eye contact

I LEARNED AT A VERY YOUNG AGE   
THAT IF YOU AGREE WITH PEOPLE,   
THEY LEAVE YOU ALONE   
BUT BEING LEFT ALONE MEANS   
BEING LEFT WITH THE VOICES   
(being left with yourself)   
SO I PICKED FIGHTS   
WITH ANYTHING THAT    
B R E A T H E D

I ONLY FEEL ALIVE WHEN   
MY LIP IS SPLIT   
MY KNUCKLES ARE TORN   
THERE’S BLOOD IN MY MOUTH    
(i dont know whose it is)   
I’M ONLY ALIVE WHEN I HURT

SOMETIMES I FEEL LIKE SCREAMING   
NOT BECAUSE I’M ANGRY   
(ive been angry for my entire life)   
BUT BECAUSE THERE’S   
TOOMUCH    
TOO MUCH    
T O O M U C H   
INSIDE OF ME TO CONTAIN

I AM AN OVERFLOWING CONTAINER   
I AM A TORNADO   
I AM A TYPHOON   
I AM A NATURAL DISASTER WRAPPED IN SKIN   
I AM A TIMEBOMB PRETENDING IT’S A MAN   
I AM A WEAPON THAT THEY TOLD TO FIND PEACE

I CAN N E V E R FIND P E A C E

I CANNOT BE TRUSTED   
SOMEONE PUT ME DOWN BEFORE IT’S TOO    
L A T E

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cherry-mox on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
